Numerous tent configurations have been proposed in a wide variety of configurations and sizes, predominantly for recreational uses. The known tents are not well suited to emergency use. A simple injury, say to one arm, may drastically increase the time required for pitching a conventional exit. For extreme cold conditions, commercial tents may require a supplementary heater or extra insulation such as an "arctic" sleeping bag.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a tent which is suitable for use as an emergency shelter. It is desired that embodiments of the invention are especially suited for cold weather use.